


Vertrauen

by Einfach_Antonia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anvertraut, F/M, Freundschaft, Geheimnis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/pseuds/Einfach_Antonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Vertrauen

Zorro gefiel nicht was er sah und ihm gefiel auch nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie leblos im Schnee gelegen und war beinahe verblutet und nun rannte sie hier rum als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Gab ihren Soldaten Befehle und kümmerte sich beinahe rührend liebevoll um die Kinder.

Und Lorenor Zorro gefiel das einfach überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte sich gefälligst hinzulegen und sich auszuruhen! So wie es sich für Verletzte gehörte. Aber nein, sie musste ja sofort losstürmen, nachdem Chopper ihr die Schulter versorgt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer zu begreifen wie stur und fahrlässig ihrer eigenen Gesundheit gegenüber Tashigi war.   
Zorro nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Sakes und begann damit sich über sich selbst zu ärgern, weil er sich über Tashigi ärgerte. Sollte sie doch tun was sie wollte, was interessierte ihn das?

Es war ja nicht so als wäre er irgendwie verantwortlich für sie, oder so. Immerhin war sie erwachsen. Klar, er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und bereute es auch nicht, aber warum musste sie sich direkt wieder in die Arbeit stürzen? Und warum machte er sich so einen Kopf darüber?  
Er wollte sich gerade von ihr abwenden, um nicht weiter über sie nachgrübeln zu müssen als er sah wie sie erst eines der Kinder und dann auch noch ein Zweites auf den Arm nahm. Das war ja nicht zu fassen! War sie jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Zorro wollte gerade wutentbrannt auf sie zustürmen als ihm Jemand zuvorkam.

„Tashigi! Hackts bei dir?! Die Kinder können sehr wohl allein laufen! Du bist verletzt und hast Blut verloren! Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich nicht sofort ins Bett geschickt habe! Aber wenn du so weiter machst, überleg ich mir das noch einmal!“ Zufrieden beobachtete Zorro wie Tashigi die Kinder wieder runterließ und ihren Vize Admiral trotzig hinterher blickte. War die alte Qualmsocke also doch zu was zu gebrauchen.

Die Stunden zogen ins Land und das von Ruffy beschlossene Fest hatte ordentlich Fahrt aufgenommen. Zorro war es sogar tatsächlich gelungen Tashigi aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, zumindest solange bis sie plötzlich vor ihm stand.

Sie hatte sich umgezogen und anstatt des pinken Mantels trug sie nun einen weißen, die langen Haare hatte sie sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden. Sie sah ihn leicht verbissen an und er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung was sie von ihm wollen könnte; abgesehen vom Konfiszieren seiner Schwerter. Da sie keinerlei Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen, übernahm Zorro es für sie:  
„Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?“

Er konnte beobachten wie sich ihre Lippen noch fester zusammenpressten und das verriet ihm, dass ihr was auch immer sie zu ihm geführt hatte nicht gefiel. Dann holte sie einmal tief Luft und sagte durch zusammengebissene Zähne:  
„Vielen Dank, dass du mir geholfen und mich gerettet hast.“  
Zorro sah sie einige Augenblicke überrascht an, dann grinste er.  
„Wow, das auszusprechen muss dich ziemlich viel Überwindung gekostet haben.“  
Ihre dunklen Augen verengten sich.  
„Ja, und du machst es nicht gerade angenehmer!“

„Wie geht es deiner Schulter?“, fragte Zorro, um dem Gespräch die Schärfe zu nehmen. Damit hatte er sie sichtlich aus der Bahn geworfen, aber schlussendlich antwortete sie ihm:  
„Die Wunde war noch einmal aufgebrochen und musste ein zweites Mal genäht werden. Aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung.“  
„Das hast du davon, wenn du so kurz nach der Behandlung gleich zwei Kinder auf den Arm nimmst.“

Zorro erwartete, dass sie sofort wieder eine Verteidigungshaltung einnehmen würde, stattdessen ließ sie sich seufzend neben ihn auf die provisorische Sitzbank fallen. Das warf nun Zorro ein wenig aus der Bahn.  
„Es ist für Eltern unerträglich, wenn sie von ihren Kindern getrennt sind. Für die Kinder ist es genauso schlimm. Ich wollte ihnen nur etwas Trost und Geborgenheit spenden“, sagte sie leise.  
Sie hatte den Blick auf die Kinder gerichtet, die gerade unter Smokers strengem Blick zu Abend aßen.

„Du scheinst dich da sehr gut reinfühlen zu können“, antwortete er.  
Tashigi lächelte traurig und blickte ihn an.  
„Mein Sohn ist fünf Jahre alt. Er lebt bei meinen Eltern.“  
Mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenem Auge starrte Zorro sie nun an. Sohn? Tashigi hatte ein Kind?

„Schockierend, nicht?“, fragte sie nun leicht schmunzelnd. Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
„Eher überraschend. Wie heißt er?“  
„Yuuto.“  
Ein ihm völlig unbekannter Glanz trat in ihre Augen als sie begann von ihrem Sohn zu berichten.  
„Er ist ein wundervoller kleiner Junge. Liebt es zu malen und draußen zu sein. Jeden Stock und jedes Teil Besteck zweckentfremdet er und übt damit seinen Schwertkampf.“  
Zorro musste grinsen.  
„Von wem er das wohl hat?“  
Tashigi lachte.

„Willst du raten wer sein absolutes Vorbild ist?“  
„Seine Mutter?“  
Sie sah ihn belustigt an.  
„Schön wäre es. Sein Vorbild bist du.“  
„Oh“, stieß Zorro aus. Er hatte noch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er Jemandes Vorbild sein könnte.  
„Er möchte eines Tages auch mit drei Schwertern kämpfen können, so wie du. Und er möchte Menschen das Leben retten und ihnen helfen, so wie du. Dass du Pirat bist interessiert ihn überhaupt nicht.“  
„Dann muss es ihn ja vollkommen umgehauen haben, dass du mir schon das eine oder andere Mal begegnet bist.“  
Nun war es Tashigi die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habs ihm nie erzählt. Er weiß, dass ich bei der Marine bin. Ansonsten versuch ich meine Arbeit von ihm fernzuhalten.“  
„Wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Was ist mit seinem Vater?“  
Zorro wusste selbst nicht so genau warum er sie danach fragte, wahrscheinlich nur, weil dieses Gespräch angenehmer war als sich mit ihr über irgendeine Nichtigkeit zu streiten. Tashigi seufzte schwer.  
„Der hat mir so lange von der großen Liebe vorgeschwärmt bis er mich ins Bett bekommen hatte. Als ich von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr hatte er sich längst versetzen lassen.“

„Was für ein Arsch“, rutschte es Zorro raus.  
„Danke“, sagte sie.  
Dann schwiegen sie sich eine ganze Weile an und beobachteten die Kinder beim Essen.  
„Warum hast du dich nicht irgendwo fest stationieren lassen? Dann würdest du ihn doch sicherlich öfter sehen, oder?“, fragte Zorro. Wieder entwich ihr ein Seufzen.

„Schon, aber man bekommt mehr Geld, wenn man nicht immer an einem Ort bleibt. Wir hatten nie besonders viel Geld und seit Yuutos Geburt ist es nur noch knapper geworden.“  
Zorro grunzte missmutig. Manchmal war das Leben echt unfair.   
„Wann siehst du ihn wieder?“  
„So wie es im Moment aussieht in ein paar Wochen. Wenn nichts anderes dazwischenkommt.“

Er nickte und kurz darauf stand Tashigi auf und blickte ihn ernst an.   
„Ich…“, begann sie, „Es wissen nicht besonders viele Leute von ihm. Zu seinem eigenen Schutz, also…“  
Zorro konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
„Wir haben niemals über ihn gesprochen.“  
Tashigi nickte ihm dankend zu, drehte sich um und begann damit die Kinder liebevoll auf das Marineschiff zu scheuchen.

Mehrere Wochen vergingen und Zorro und die Crew hatten bereits wieder das eine oder andere Abenteuer überstanden, aber sein letztes Gespräch mit Tashigi ließ ihn nicht los.  
Sie hatte ihm etwas so Wichtiges anvertraut. Etwas, über das sie wohl sonst nur mit sehr wenigen und ausgewählten Leuten sprach. Ihren Sohn. Tashigi hatte einen Sohn. 

Nicht einmal hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass sie ein Kind haben könnte. Sie war äußerst attraktiv, das gab er zu, also wunderte es ihn nicht, dass es auch andere Männer gab, die etwas von ihr wollten. Aber gerade bei ihrer Berufswahl waren Kinder nicht das Erste woran man bei ihrem Anblick dachte. 

Es musste unfassbar schwer für sie sein ihren Sohn nur alle paar Wochen oder manchmal auch nur alle paar Monate sehen zu können und das nur des Geldes wegen. Und weil so ein Penner sie nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht hat fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Zorro spürte wie die Wut begann heiß durch seine Adern zu strömen und atmete tief durch. Es brachte nichts sich über dieses Arschloch aufzuregen; die Sache war längst verjährt und Tashigi schien auch ohne ihn gut zurecht zu kommen. Auch wenn es harte Arbeit für sie bedeutete.

Er bewunderte sie ein kleines bisschen, es war mit Sicherheit keine leichte Entscheidung sein Kind mehr oder weniger von dessen Großeltern aufziehen zu lassen, um die komplette Familie finanziell unterstützen zu können. Dass er diese Dinge nun über sie wusste und sie dies freiwillig mit ihm geteilt hatte, rückte seinen verkappten persönlichen Stalker in ein ganz anderes Licht. 

Er verstand sie, ihre Ziele und ihre Motivation jetzt so viel besser! Seufzend richtete Zorro sich aus seiner Koje auf. Warum auch immer, aber er wollte irgendetwas tun, um ihr zu helfen. Er selbst wusste nicht wirklich wie, aber er wusste wen er fragen würde.

Es war völlig egal, ob Tashigi eine Woche oder einen Monat von Zuhause fort gewesen war, sobald sie einen Fuß aufs Festland gesetzt hatte rannte sie bis zum Haus ihrer Eltern.

Zwei Monate war ihr letzter Besuch bereits wieder her und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass Yuuto wohl wieder ein ganzes Stück gewachsen sein musste. Es tat ihr jeden Tag im Herzen weh nicht bei ihrem Sohn sein zu können, aber sie brauchten das Geld, um zu überleben und bei der Marine verdiente man mit am besten. Sie wünschte es sich auch anders, aber auf diesem Weg konnte sie Yuuto hin und wieder etwas Besonderes bieten.

Warum sie vor zwei Monaten ausgerechnet Lorenor Zorro ihr größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hatte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht beantworten. Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich in einem schwachen Moment erwischt. Einem sehr schwachen Moment: sie war verletzt gewesen und hatte nicht gerade wenig Blut verloren, dann noch all die armen Kinder, die alle nichts anderes gewollt hatten als nach Hause zu kommen. 

Tashigi hoffte nur, dass der Pirat auch wirklich Niemanden von Yuuto erzählen würde. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich schämte jung Mutter geworden zu sein, aber mittlerweile hatte sie es in der Marine weit gebracht und es gab sowohl Kollegen als auch Piraten, die ihr etwas Böses wollten. Und ihr Sohn war sicherer, wenn Niemand, der mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun hatte, von ihm wusste. 

Keuchend stieß sie nun die Tür des Hauses ihrer Eltern auf.  
„Ich bin da!“, rief sie laut, erhielt jedoch keine Rektion. Sie ließ ihre Tasche in der Küche zurück und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, um zu dem kleinen Innenhof des Haues zu gelangen. Bei so schönem Wetter wie Heute war Yuuto nur sehr schwer wieder ins Haus zu bekommen.   
Sie konnte ihn bereits draußen lachen hören und ihr wurde warm ums Herz; sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihren kleinen Mann wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trat sie in den Innenhof hinaus und erstarrte augenblicklich.

Das Erste, was sie sah, war nicht wie erwartet ihr Sohn oder ihre Eltern, sondern einen vor ihrem Sohn hockenden jungen Mann in grüner Kleidung, mit grünen Haaren und drei Schwertern an der Seite.  
Lorenor Zorro war bei ihr Zuhause!  
„Mama!“  
Yuuto hatte sie entdeckt und rannte nun mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu. Die Wiedersehensfreude überwog ihren Schock und überglücklich drückte sie ihren Sohn fest an sich.

„Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass du mit den Strohhut Piraten befreundet bist, Mama?“, fragte Yuuto nachdem er sich auf Armeslänger aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst hatte.  
„Ähm…“ Tashigi löste den Blick von ihm und blickte zur Lorenor, der sich nun wieder aus der Hocke erhob. Erst dann ließ sie den Blick einmal über den gesamten Hof wandern. Neben ihren Eltern, die sie beruhigend anlächelten, hatte sich tatsächlich die komplette Crew des Strohhutes bei ihr Zuhause eingefunden. Sie alle grinsten sie schief an und hatten die Hände zum Gruß erhoben.

„Weißt du“, begann sie und blickte Yuuto in die Augen, „Ich habe nicht wirklich daran gedacht.“  
„Das ist aber nicht sehr nett von dir.“  
Tashigi lächelte.  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Verzeihst du mir?“  
Yuuto drückte sich wieder fest an sie.

„Na klar. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder zu Onkel Zorro. Er hat versprochen mir Alles über den Schwertkampf beizubringen was er weiß.“ Schneller als der Wind hatte er sich wieder von ihr gelöst und stand in Habachtstellung vor dem Piraten. Tashigi kniete derweil irritiert am Boden. Onkel Zorro?  
„Ich werde uns mal etwas Leckeres zu Essen zaubern“, sagte da Sanji und begab sich wieder ins Haus. Nach und nach folgten ihm, bis auf Lorenor, die restlichen Crew Mitglieder.

Tashigi blickte ihnen noch einen Moment lang hinterher, dann sah sie wieder zu Yuuto und Lorenor. Die Beiden schienen bereits wieder in ihr Training vertieft zu sein. Irgendwie war es ja schon süß mitanzusehen wie sie nebeneinanderstanden und Yuuto jede noch so kleine Bewegung von Lorenor kopierte.

„Sie standen heute Mittag einfach so vor der Tür und Yuuto war so aufgeregt, dass wir sie nicht wieder wegschicken wollten“, erklärte ihre Mutter und trat neben sie. Lächelnd schloss Tashigi ihre Eltern in die Arme bevor sie antwortete:  
„Es ist schon okay… glaube ich. Ich bin nur überrascht sie hier zu sehen.“ Das war sie wirklich, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum sie hier waren. Sicherlich hatten sie doch Besseres zu tun als… ihren Sohn zu besuchen. Grübelnd setzte sie sich auf die Gartenbank und fuhr damit fort ihren Sohn und Lorenor zu beobachten.

Zwei Stunden später rief Sanji zum Abendessen und sie alle versammelten sich in der Küche. Der sowieso schon kleine Raum war gnadenlos überfüllt, aber irgendwie fand man dann doch Platz für Jeden und Tashigi fiel es erstaunlich leicht zu verdrängen, dass es nun mal nicht alltäglich war Piraten an ihrem Esstisch sitzen zu haben. 

Das Essen schmeckte ausgezeichnet und die Stimmung war hervorragend. Es wurde viel Gescherzt und gelacht und Yuuto genoss all die Aufmerksamkeit, die er von den Piraten erhielt. Besonders aber die von Lorenor Zorro. Der kleine Junge hatte darauf bestanden während des Essens auf dem Schoß des Schwertkämpfers zu sitzen und zu Tashigis Erstaunen hatte dieser, ohne zu murren eingewilligt. Als es für Yuuto dann an der Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen, wollte er sich nur von Zorro ins Bett bringen lassen. 

So kam es, dass die Strohhut Piraten unter Aufsicht ihrer Eltern den Abwasch machten und Tashigi stand an den Türrahmen des Kinderzimmers gelehnt und lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen ihrem Sohn und seinem Idol.  
„Onkel Zorro, üben wir morgen Früh weiter?“  
Zorro seufzte.  
„Nein, Kurzer. Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass wir heute schon wieder ablegen.“

Tashigi zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie waren nur für diesen einen Tag gekommen? Das musste doch ein riesiger Umweg für sie gewesen sein und sie in ihrem Zeitplan ordentlich zurückgeworfen haben.   
Yuuto zog einen Schmollmund und blickte den Piraten mitleiderhaschend an.

„Meine Mama ist auch immer nur kurz da, bevor sie wieder für lange Zeit weggeht. Kannst du nicht so lange bleiben bis Mama das nächste Mal wiederkommt? Ihr könntet euch doch abwechseln!“  
Diese Worte aus dem Mund ihres Sohnes zu hören brach Tashigi das Herz und ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Zorro strich Yuuto ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Das Leben ist nicht immer einfach und auch nicht immer fair. Und es ist scheiße, dass du das in deinem Alter schon lernen musst, aber es wird besser werden, okay?“  
„Du hast das böse Wort gesagt“, antwortete Yuuto grinsend.  
Zorro lachte.  
„Schlaf gut, Kurzer. Wir sehen uns.“  
Zorro stand auf und nahm Tashigis Platz am Türrahmen ein. Die junge Mutter drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich.

„Du bist Morgen früh aber noch da, oder Mama?“, fragte er.  
„Versprochen. Schlaf gut, mein Schatz. Träum was Schönes.“  
Ein letzter Kuss auf die Stirn und Tashigi schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann sah sie Zorro auffordernd an, in der Hoffnung eine Erklärung für den heutigen Tag zu bekommen; doch Zorro grinste sie nur schief an und ging zurück in die Küche.

Als Tashigi ebenfalls die Küche betrat verabschiedete er sich gerade von ihren Eltern; der Rest der Piraten war nirgends mehr zu entdecken. Zorro nahm einen Rucksack auf, der ihr bis dahin gar nicht aufgefallen war und wandte sich zur Tür.  
„Lore…“, begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie.  
„Kann ich dich noch mal kurz vor der Tür sprechen?“  
Noch bevor er die Tür geöffnet hatte stand Tashigi an seiner Seite und spürte die verwunderten Blicke ihrer Eltern im Nacken.

Zorro grinste nur wieder, öffnete die Haustür und ließ sie zuerst das Haus verlassen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
„Also, was hat das Alles zu bedeuten?“  
Er nahm sich Zeit und sah ihr lange in die Augen, für ihren Geschmack fast schon zu lange.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mit der Crew über Yuuto gesprochen habe“, begann er dann, „Aber die Crew ist so etwas wie…“  
„Familie. Ich versteh schon“, sagte Tashigi. Und das tat sie wirklich, wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie noch nicht einmal sauer darüber, dass er mit den anderen gesprochen hatte. Solange die Alle den Mund hielten war es okay. Dankbar blickte Zorro sie an.

„Also… als ich den anderen von deiner Situation erzählt habe, haben wir beschlossen dir zu helfen.“ Perplex sah Tashigi ihn an, dieses Mal verstand sie nicht.  
Auch nicht als Zorro ihr mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck den Rucksack hinhielt; erst nachdem sie ihn gefühlt eine Ewigkeit angestarrt hatte, nahm sie ihm den Rucksack ab und warf einen Blick hinein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Atem stockte. Hektisch blickte sie zwischen Zorro und dem Inhalt des Rucksackes hin und her.

„Wir haben ein bisschen was für euch gesammelt“, sagte er.   
Ein bisschen was? Der komplette Rucksack war mit Geld gefüllt, das mussten Tausende von Berries sein.  
„Das kann ich nicht annehmen“, wisperte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Zorro trat einen Schritt näher und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Lass dich auf diese Insel versetzen. Du solltest bei deinem Sohn sein und sehen wie er aufwächst. Mit dem Geld solltet ihr eine ganze Weile klarkommen.“ Schluchzend ließ Tashigi den Rucksack fallen und warf sich an seine Brust.

Als Zorro die Arme um sie legte und sie noch fester an sich drückte, brachen auch die letzten Dämme. Hemmungslos krallte sie sich an ihn und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie hatte nun endlich die Möglichkeit bei ihrem Sohn zubleiben, sie brauchte nichts mehr verpassen, konnte immer für ihn da sein und dies dank einer Gruppe von Piraten. Einer ganz besonderen Gruppe von Piraten, wohlgemerkt.

Irgendwann hob sie den Kopf und sah Zorro aus verquollenen Augen an.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich dafür jemals bedanken soll“, sagte sie heiser. Lächelnd legte er ihr eine Hand an die Wange.  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht nötig. Pass einfach nur gut auf euch auf.“  
Tashigi nickte.  
„Danke. Für alles.“

Zorro strich ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, dann löste er sich von ihr. Tashigi stand so lange vor dem Haus bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, erst dann hob sie den Rucksack auf und ging zurück ins Haus.   
Ihre Eltern sahen sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. Tashigi zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie alles durch das Küchenfenster beobachtet hatten. Sie übergab ihrem Vater das Geld und wurde dann von ihrer Mutter in den Arm genommen.

„Ich finde ihn auch ziemlich attraktiv, aber bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein zweites Enkelkind.“  
Tashigi konnte das Grinsen ihrer Mutter bei diesen Worten geradezu hören.


End file.
